


At Knifepoint

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluffy Ending, Knifeplay, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Roleplay, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tony was already wondering how to explain this to Pepper later, and found that he wouldn't be able to come up with a reasonable explanation for this. There simply wasn't one. She would just have his head.If he still had it after this.





	At Knifepoint

**Author's Note:**

> It's collab time again! This came into being because we both think that Loki and daggers and Tony are a wonderful combination. We hope you agree! xD
> 
> Art by Rabentochter, fic by AMidnightDreary.

Everyone who knew Tony more or less well expected him to do stupid things now and then. Pepper and Rhodey were so used to Tony's certain and impressive brand of stupidity by now that common stupidity seemed like common sense to them. The thing was that Tony was far too curious for his own good and also prone to wanting things that weren't good for anyone's health, and that together with obstinacy and recklessness endangered his life on a regular basis.

This was definitely a case of "wanting things that weren't good for anyone's health". 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tony was already wondering how to explain this to Pepper later, and found that he wouldn't be able to come up with a reasonable explanation for this. There simply wasn't one. She would just have his head.

If he still had it after this.

Tony swallowed thickly, which allowed him to feel the blade that was currently pressed against his throat. It was cold and very sharp, and the thrill the feeling sent down his spine was _ not _ the thrill you'd expect a sane person to feel in this kind of situation.

Evidence no. 12620318: Tony was not a sane person.

"Are you even _ listening _?"

Tony blinked, trying to force on the very imminent threat in front of him. Or, well, get his brain to _ recognize _ it as a threat, anyway. "Huh?"

Loki's green eyes were flaring, and Tony wasn't sure if he'd even seen a more impressive pair of eyes. Loki's eyes weren't just _ pretty _, they were -

Loki pressed his dagger harder against Tony's neck. "I am _ here _ to threaten you, and I will not have you ignoring me as I do so."

Oh, that voice was even better than the eyes. 

Tony, a little breathless by now, managed a crooked grin. "Believe me, Bambi, I'm not ignoring you."

Loki ground his teeth and leaned in, bringing his face closer to Tony's. There was a sharp burn where the blade touched Tony's throat; it had cut the skin. It couldn't be deep - Tony knew perfectly that Loki was not going to kill him, because otherwise his fun and prankish vacation Earth would be over very quickly. For now, Asgard was glad to be rid of him, but if he caused serious trouble and endangered the peace with Earth, well. No, Loki wasn't that stupid, and Tony was safe. As safe as you could be when a rather dangerous and furious alien god broke into your bedroom and had you pushed against the wall with a knife against your throat, that is.

"I am _ here _," Loki said, his tone low, "to tell you that you and your lovely little friends will leave me alone from now on. Otherwise -"

"Mh-hm," Tony agreed, concentrating more on Loki's lips as he talked than on the words that left them. The cut was still burning and it was a ridiculously pleasant feeling, that kind of feeling that channeled Tony's inner Rhodey and had him shaking his head and say, _ only you, Tones. _

Loki was a clever guy. Very observant. Tony should have known that his, uh, _ fascination _ wouldn't stay unnoticed, because of course it didn't. Loki was frowning by now, his eyes flickering between Tony's and that damned knife, and it took only a moment until -

"Oh," he breathed, withdrawing the dagger a little. "I see. My, Stark, aren't you full of surprises."

Tony swallowed again. "Yes, well. Uh." 

In his defense, his brain still wasn't completely online, and words were difficult.

Loki inclined his head. He looked like Tony when he found something new and fascinating - something he wanted to take apart and then put together again, just to see how it worked.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Loki asked, his tone entirely different now. It was quiet and smooth, gentle in a way that made Tony's toes curl.

He didn't muster a reply.

Loki braced himself on the wall with his free hand and leaned in again, smiling. "What was your first name again? Anthony, yes?"

Tony nodded.

"Well then, Anthony. You can tell me, I promise I won't judge. Do you like this?"

Tony held his breath, and nodded again.

"Do you want more of it?"

See, this was the moment in which Common Sense should have kicked in. He could have called his suit or pretended that Loki was imagining things or just agreed to Loki's terms and made him leave. Naturally, Tony did no such thing. Common Sense was not something he was familiar with.

"Yes," he said, instead of everything he _ should _ have said, and grinned when the cool touch of the blade returned to his throat. "Please."

Later, when they were both pretty worn out and after Loki had gently cleaned him up, Tony curled up against his lover's side and closed his eyes, ready for long hours of blissful sleep.

"Would you like me to heal the cuts, love?" Loki asked, voice quiet, as he started to run his fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony frowned against Loki's skin in thought, then mumbled, "Tomorrow?"

"Alright." Loki was smiling; Tony could hear it. "It was like you wanted, then?"

Tony hummed, pressing closer against Loki's side. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the art on tumblr [here](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/186960832224/mondays-suck-so-here-is-another-collab-to-cheer).


End file.
